Lessons in Parenting
by Weapon X 61
Summary: Ummm.. the Prof. thinks the teens need to learn some responsibilty. Funny advents lead upto this so please read and review I'm new to the site .... Romy,Tonda, Kiotro, RahnBerto .... and many many more!I don't own charactor's that are Marvel and or others
1. Default Chapter

It's breakfast time at the Institute . Screams ,yells ,arguing ,along with the occasional bang could be heard all the way up to a certain Rogue's room where she wa finishig last minute school things . "Ah'm afraid tah go dawn there, it sounds worse than when we all battle the Alcotes."

Speaking of Alcoytes our favorite Swamp-Rat came in through Rogue's bed-room window "Chere,don' worry Remy be here!"

Rogue looked up from what she was doing " OH YEAH, a theif jus' snuck intah mah room Ah feel so much safer now." Rogue stated sarcasticaly "Chere you wound Remy !' Remy said dramatically as he sat down on her bed .

"Swamp-Rat, wha don' ya'll use the doah like any sane person would do ??"

Remy sat down on her bed "Oh yeah , that'll be sane , Remy don' tink yah noticed Chere , Remy be an Alcoyte . Non . Dat would not be sane . Picture dis , yoah cute and cuddely Swamp-Rat comes a knocking at de doah. Remy don' tink de be saying 'Oh hey one o' Magneto's lackies wecome to de Institute ,yah may go any-where yah please . Explore any part o' de gran ole Institute find out any secrets the X-men might have that'll interest yah.' Remy don' tink ......"

"Well that's a big surprise ." Rogue said with a sly smile on her face . Then wham ! a pillow hit her face .

"Remy not done talkin yet Chere ! now let's see what was Remy sayin'?" Remy sat there thinking " Ah remy remebers now! Like Remy was sayin' . Remy don' tink dat de rest o' de ole X-men will welcome im wit opem arms , Non Remy comes to a knockin' at de door either Wolvie or Cyke answers door ready tah blow dis beautiful face tah nothin'. Non it be much safer dis way ." Remy said then laid right back down on the bed

Rogue stood up and went towards the window and looked out .Remy stood up and walked over so as he was infront of her .

"Yah know Remy it's not always safe tah beh comin through the winda, because you have tah go back the way ya'll came !"

"Oh no you don' Rogue " Remy gulped

And with that Remy was pushed out the window .


	2. Beakfast Table Dunn Dunn Dunn

Downstairs {Breakfast table }:

"Kitty don't pull Amara's hair . At least not for a chocolate donut ." Professor yelled over the uproar known as breakfast.

" Kurt don't punch Sam ,For a beagal there are plenty to go around."

I'm getting a head-ache. Where is Logan ? All of a sudden Bobby screached like a little girl. Professor look up to see that Bobby and X-23 were fighting over some pan-cakes . Needless to say X-23 won the fight .

Professor went back to thinking Why again do I own a school for "GIFTED" children?

The noise at the breakfast table was so loud that nobody noticed Remy falling from Rogue's bed-room window .

A few minutes later more screaming could be heard as Scott came down in his boxers. Every-body stopped what they were doing . They looked at Scott in horror .

"My eyes!" Bobby screamed.

Scott{still tired and clueless} came over scratching his bumm.

he then took a bagal .

"Scott, you are not going to school like that! I know it's the last day,but you don't have to get that wild ! Plus it sets a bad example ." Professor said in a calm voice {as calm a voice he could muster }

Scott looked up "There's no school today. It's summer vacation."

Every-body around the table looked at Scott in disbelief. 'Had Mr. Organized, Responsebility really forgotten ? OH THE HORROR WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?

"Umm..... Scott Hunn."

"Yes Jeannie weannie?" Scott looked at his girlfriend .

"Hunn.... It's Friday not Saturday ."

Scott was finaly brought back to reality " NO!"

Every-body looked at him , all said "YES! " Scott looked at his plad boxers "I'll be right back ." with that he ran out of the room almost bumping into Rogue who was just coming down the hall . Rogue entered the kitchen afraid of what else she might see .

To her releif every-body else was dressed and ready for school .

Bobby and Sam were craking up laughing because right when Scott said he would be right back X-23 asked if that was a threat .

"Whaht's with Scott ?" She asked .

"Oh nothing." Jean replied

"Look Jean this is the first tahme since Ah been heah that Scott wasn' ready b'fore meh ."

Jean looked up with a guilty look on her face "Ok Ok Scott had a head-ache yesturday, so I told him to take a nap . I think that kindda threw him off ." Every-body looked at each-other a simple "Oh." was all they could muster .

Oh what should i do ? They need to learn responsibility Professor's thoughts were interupted again . This time it was the phone ringing .

"Professor the phone is for you ." Jamie called from the other room where he was safe .


	3. Beginning of the Prof's EVIL plot !

{Professor's office }  
  
"Yes this is Professor Charles Xavier , how may I help you ?"  
"Professor Xavier this is Audrey McCaury {made up name } from the Brookfeild Adoption Agency (made up place look out Einstiene weaponx is in town ...im so smart) . We have some children who are experiencing some problems ..... they seeem to be manifesting some..... how can I put this ?" the line went silent .  
"Yes ?"  
"Powers." She said this time without hestiation " I thought I should call you since you are the only one I know of who can take care of their recent needs ... I mean it is so hard to keep track of them ..... No Susan please don't blow up the Boom water fountain .......Sorry about that Professor . It's just so hard to keep the other children to mention the Mutant Children themselfs safe ......and I ......" She was cut off by the Professor .  
"Send me their Profiles ."  
"Do you mean it ? Oh thank you Professor ! But are you sure there are quite a few here ."  
" Are you sure there is not a chance that some of these children will be adopted ?"  
"Well they are very well behaved , most of them any-way . But I feel ashamed to say that most people rather kill these poor children or use their abilities for the wrong reasons than keep them safe and give them a nice home . Quite frankly I don't know who to trust ... the only people I thought to turn to was you and you school for the gifted ."  
"I see."  
"I would take them myself, but there are quite a few here ."  
"Then Yes send me their Profiles and I will ask some of my colleagues to help us out in this matter ."  
"Oh thank you so much Professor ! Thank you !"  
All of a sudden the Professor got an idea "Miss McCaury , This is a great responcebility wouldn't you say ?"  
"Why yes it is ." Audey McCaury said unsure of what was to come next and hoping he would still take the children in .  
"Well then I must say thank you very much . Good day ." with that he hung up the phone very pleased .I will show those Kids responsibility I have some phone calls to make . mwuahahaha cough.... gag... cough.. how does Eric do the evil cackle ?I'm gonna have to ask him  
Before the prof. could make his phone callls sigh not him not this early in the morning, anyone but him  
"yes Alistor you may come in ." Alistor came in "Man I love it you do that ! Hey try to guess why I am here !."  
The Prof. sighed To get me to the looney bin sooner no doubt  
" I give up ." there is no way I am going into that head any more than I have to He thought   
"Man and they tell me you are one of the best Telepaths in the world ! I must have a complex mind ."Alistor thought for a moment . Prof looked expantly at him .  
"Oh yeah the reason I am here , You see , you are gonna be so proud of me , I met a young girl ."  
"And you are telling me this why ?" Here I go over the deep end  
"Oh I forgot to tell you this girl was in trouble ."  
"Ahhh....so you helped her ?"   
"Nope." Professor pinched the bridge of his nose ." Why didn't you help her out ?"  
"I did somthing better ."  
" what could you have possibly done that was better than helping her ?"  
"I told her about this place ."  
"Really is she a mutant ?"  
"Duhh.... that's why the FOH (1.) were after her ."  
"Where is she ?"I can't believe it I think he actualy did something right   
"Who ?"  
Prof. looked at him like he had gone insane . "The Girl "  
"Oh well you see she saw Wolverine and Wildcat ( Weapon X 61or Max ) practicing and she freaked so I called for Miss Monroe , Her and jean are out there right now talking to her ."  
Yes he actualy did something right ! All these years of teaching have not gone in vain !  
"Okay Alistor let's meet your new friend ."  
Alistor got up ,walked around the desk and pushed the Prof out of the room .  
"Why Thank you Alistor."  
"Yep. No prob ."

1 FOH means "Friends of Hummanity


	4. New girl arives byebye rare vase

Disclaimer : ME NO OWNIE ......... Katie the new girl is a friend of mines.......sorta like her oc .......... she belongs to iLoVeLoGaN  
Read her stories they are really good ! Alistor is also iLoVeLoGaN's I got permission to use them ....(Thank you i.L.L )  
Maxine/max/widcat/weponx61 is mine ............all else (Besides stupid plot ) belongs to MARVEL (I love Marvel )

I if you want info about Oc's or other charactors please either e-mail or place questions in review I will try to clear things up. KK?  
Thanks please reveiw .

outside

The new girl , Storm and Jean were sitting on the front steps of the mansion .

"It's ok you are safe now " Jean said soothingly to the girl . The girl look at Jean like she sprouted wings. (haha get it wings jean has the pheonix force .)

"Safe? I just saw some guy stab a girl through the chest and now little miss perfect is telling me that I am safe ."

Jean looked over at Max and logan "yeah , that'll heal don't worry ."

Storm came up the girl "Dear , what is your name ?"

The girl looked up "why should I tell you ?"

"Because Dear it sounds weird me calling you dear all of the time ."

"Ha..ha... yeah it kinda does ." the girl loked up to see Logan, Max,and some more of the students hanging around with interest . The girl spoke up " My name is Kate ."

"Kate like as in Kathrine?"

"Yeah but spelled with a C "

"Kate huh is there a last name to go with that ?" Logan asked

"Yeah Cathrine Delta ."

"Delta huh ? well ok then ."

Kitty poped her head out from behind a wall acting very excited and pulling a very unenthused Rogue and Adrienne X23 with her " My name is Kathrine too, but people call me Kitty ."she stated very excited Katie looked terrified of the overly perky Kitty " Hey mabe we can become friends and go shopping , because you need more color than that ......and then"

"Hey what's wrong with black and red ?"

"Nothing it's just so goth ....."

By this time she was getting stares from Rogue , Adrienne X23 ,and Max . Who were all wearing Red and black . In some way or another

"he.....he... There is nothing wrong with the goth look, it's just WE NEED MORE COLOR AROUND HERE!"

"Any-way Welcome to the team ........ so what's your mutant power?" asked Rogue

" Ummmm....... not quite sure all I know is I went to get a soda and this pink electricty shot out of my hands ..."

"Ohhhh ....I like pink .... mabe we can be friends ." By this time Kitty was jumping up and down

Katie looked up "I highly doubt that ."

Rogue and Max exchanged knowing looks .

"Don't worry , you will git used tah Kit." Rogue said. Max just smirked knowingly (A.N. you can't help but like kitty when she is in the I want to be your friend mode )

All of a sudden Kurt 'bamfed' in to see what was happening (A.n. cough ...gag..... Sprying....... .Cough)

"Hey Keety ,what'z appening ?"he asked as he walked over to give his foster sisters(email me and I will explain the sisters thing ) big morning hugs which they did not enjoy but they let him do it any-way .

"Nothing just Max and like Mr. Logan scared the new girl ." Kitty put her hands on her hips and got death glares from Logan and Max . Til Max started laughing ........

"What are you laughing about LAB RAT ?" logan asked

"just a thought, we weren't the ones tah scare her ,Kitty was ."

"Hey no I didn't !"

Katie stood up "Look this place is wierd where is this guy who is supossed to help me ? where is that alistor guy at and most importantly WHY IS THAT BOY BLUE?"

Every-body turned to Kurt who was now blushing because of the attention he was getting "Oh zorry .......I vorgot my inducer ."He said then popped away to finish getting ready for school .

Sorry we took so long Alistor took a wrong turn .

Katie looked at every-one "Okay who said that ?" she asked being a lil' freaked by the voice in her head.

I will talk to her ,the rest of you get ready for school you leave in 20 mins .

They all went inside .

(5 mins later in the Prof's office)

"Well Miss Delta welcome to the X-men "

"Thanks Professor , but please call me Katie ." Katie requested sitting in one of the big Leather chairs in the Prof's office .

"Katie it is then . Now if you will excuse me I have some phone call to make ."

"Yeah sure." Katie said getting up but tripped on the legs of the chair ,she knocked over one of the Prof's rare vases , which shattered.

"Oh sorry !" she backed up and back into the chair ,which scared her so much that she electricuted every metal object around the room . Logan just happened to be walking into the room when this happened .Boy did he get the shock of his life . "Oh I am so sorry Mr.Logan ,your not gonna kill me are you ?" Loga looked up " Chuck should I get Max to show her around ?"

Prof. pinched the bridge of his nose "Yes please do Logan "

"Alright." logan went out the door into the hall .

**"MAX!"  
"YEAH! WHAT?"  
"WHERE ARE YOU ?"  
"ON THE STAIRS COMING DOWN TO SEE WHAT YOAH BIG MOUTH WAHNTS!"  
"OH OKAY THEN WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE THE PROF WANTS TAH SEE YAH !"  
"ALRIGHT AH WILL BE RIGHT DOWN!"**

with that said Logan turned and came into the office , he looked at the Prof. then at Katie "We have a way of communicating ."

He said then simply left

"Remind me I don't want to communicate with that guy ." Katie said .

A few seconds later a girl with dark brown hair with light brown high-lights came into the room , what surprised Katie was that the girl was wearing a long sleeve shirt on the hottest day of the year sofar .

"Yeah Professah ?" she asked

"Ah Maxine, would you please show Miss Delta to your room she is your new room-mate ."

Katie turned back around and realised who it was, she got up "Oh your alright ,I thought you were in the hospital healing ?"

"Already did , sugar ." Max said

"Maxine has healing factor , in-other-words she heals faster then most."Professor explained to her .

"OH THAT'S COOL !" Katie said

"She has a few more powers too ."

"Yeah, She does ,but she is also late for school ." Maxine said a little annoyed

"Oh sorry . Miss Lenshere , would you please show Miss Delta around ?"

"Oh now we're going last name are we ? We have school so can I show her around when we get back?" Max asked

"Yes you may . Now if you don't mind I realy have to make some phone calls ."

"Alright are you coming ?"she asked refering to Katie befor she walked out the door .

"Oh yeah see yah Professor ." she said then ran to what was suposed to be the door but instead she ran into the wall knocking a very expensive looking painting off the wall "Oh Sorry "she said picking the painting up ,then she tried to put it back up on the wall but failed

"Katie don't worry about that I will put it up later . Just go to school " Professor said taking the painting from her

"Oh okay Sorry again ." She said then ran to catch up to Maxine .

"Ahhhh..... at last I can make those phone calls ."

Ok there you go please review ...... it will help alot ....If anyone can help me I need some ideas for powers .....thanks just place them in the reveiw.


End file.
